


In Which Crowley Has A Baby

by Jodie13



Series: Crowleys Baby [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, M/M, Mpreg, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally time, Crowley and Bobby have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Crowley Has A Baby

Crowley growled at the angel who was nearing his nest. His teeth bared, eyes narrowed, even as he panted through a contraction. Castiel tried to make soothing noises as he came closer but this only caused the demon to growl lower and scoot himself back into the nest. “C'mon Crowley, you know I wish you and your infant no harm. You are in labor, I wish to help you.” Castiel kept his voice low as he tried to get close enough to check the baby. The demon didn't want any one near him when his labor had started several hours before, now he just wanted the angel to leave him alone.

“I don't need your bloody help you angelic ASS, JUST GET OUT AND TAKE THE MORONS WITH YOU!” As Crowley yelled he used his powers to throw Castiel out the door, he flopped back on his nest, he hadn't used his powers in over a month, saving up his strength for the birth, but now he was panting and feeling weaker then ever. 

Bobby had been standing to the side when the angel flew out the door, he had watched the battle of will between angel and demon not willing to come between the two superpowers. He was smarter then that. But now the angel was gone he was alone with his demon husband, who was at that moment withering on the nest as another contraction ripped through him. Bobby cursed under his breath and joined the demon in the nest. Bobby wasn't sure what sort of reception he would get after what had been done to the angel. But Crowley as usual just curled into him for comfort. Bobby ran his hands down the demons back stopping at his lower back to massage the tensed muscles there. “We gonna be able to do this on our own?” whispered Bobby, not wanting to break the silence between contractions.

“Yes, as soon as she comes out, my powers should be restored and I can heal myself instantly. The hard part is pushing her out...” Crowley trailed off as he felt another contraction start, Bobby helped him breathe through it while trying not to panic at the 'push her out' part. Crowley suddenly pulled away from Bobby and braced himself using the other mans shoulders, he spread his knees further apart. 

“Maybe we should have Cas check you, I mean what if you need to push or something?” murmured Bobby into Crowley ear as he held him up during the contraction he was breathing through.

“Already. Pushing.” Crowley growled and crouched lower.

“You're what?” Bobby pulled back to look at Crowleys face.

“I. AM. PUSHING!” Crowley ended on a yell and gave a large push. Bobby heard a squish noise, then a small mewling. He looked down to see his wet daughter laying in between Crowleys spread knees. She was making small sounds and wiggling around, Bobby was frozen in place, he couldn't believe he was seeing his daughter for the first time. Bobby heard a snap of fingers and a happy sigh as Crowley used his powers to heal himself and clean the nest of fluids. Their daughter was likewise clean, belly button healed, Crowley picked her up and leaned back in the nest to admire her.

Bobby was still slack jawed and staring, one moment his pregnant lover had been in pain, and now it was like it never happened and there was a tiny beautiful creature laying on his lovers chest, her small fingers curled around Crowleys fingers, their eyes locked on each other. Bobby sat next to them just staring at the life they had created together.


End file.
